Minerva
Minerva is the Roman Goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, poetry, medicine, commerce, weaving and the crafts, and one of the gods of the Recurrence. Represented by the symbol of an owl, she is known to have appeared in the 450s, 1920s and 2010s Recurrences. She and Ananke are linked, with Minerva being the "Maiden" referenced by Ananke when the rules were laid down for the Recurrences by Ananke and her sister 6000 years ago. It is later revealed during the 1923 events that each Minerva takes on the persona and memories of Ananke when the previous Ananke reaches the end of her natural life, as seen during the first Recurrence when She devised a method to cheat death,whenever a new generation of Gods are born a younger newer "her" appears with them, with her mind being split between the aged Ananke and the new "Minerva" and finally being reunited into one mind once one of them dies. History Minerva's incarnation was sometime in 2013. She moved into Valhalla with her parents, who started to profit financially from her newfound status as a god. For example, at Fantheon she sold personal blessings for £100 each, at her parents' behest. She was present when Brunhilde attacked Woden and used a miracle to push Brunhilde out of the way, seriously injuring her. Minerva was visibly shaken about this, and was comforted by Baal. She later visited Brunhilde in hospital. After this incident, Minerva became extremely upset and bitter about her short life span. She also started to become suspicious about the events surrounding Lucifer's imprisonment and death, and questioned why Woden didn't make a cage for Lucifer when he was able to make one for Morrigan. The night before Minerva's thirteenth birthday, her parents came to her bedroom to wish her goodnight, and laid out her schedule for the next day to a projected illusion of a sleeping Minerva. This included promotional appearances and a birthday party they were charging admission for. At the time, Minerva was sneaking down to see The Morrigan, who had promised her a secret present. The Morrigan told her the truth about Ananke's treachery and propensity for murder, turning Minerva against her. She then let The Morrigan out of her cage, and they ran into Baphomet, who had come to rescue Morrigan. Morrigan decided Minerva should go with them, but Minerva insisted they take her parents with them, delaying Baphomet's plan. They came face to face with the Valkyries and Baal, and a fight ensued. Persephone, who had been working with Baphomet, arrived and rescued them, taking them to the Underground. They were joined there by Dionysus, who Minerva met for the first time. They discussed Ananke, and Minerva voiced her suspicions about Ananke's actions. However, they were joined by Minerva's owl, which led Baal, Sakhmet and Amaterasu directly to their location. A battle broke out and Minerva was taken away by Amaterasu back to Valhalla. Once there, Ananke murdered her parents in front of her and dragged her away to Woden's machine, where she prepared to sacrifice her. Her actions were interrupted, however, by the arrival of the rest of the gods, who united against Ananke and tied her up in Persephone's vines. Persephone, unable to contain her fury, killed Ananke in an act of brutal violence. They decided they would call it self-defence, though Minerva felt uncomfortable with lying. Following these events, Minerva moved with Baal and Persephone into the Pantheon's new headquarters in the Shard. With her parents dead, Baal became her legal guardian. Minerva became wary about Baal and Persephone's newly established relationship and, in a display of protectiveness, warned Persephone not to hurt him. She also expressed resentment about being left to die by Amaterasu. She then appeared to be kidnapped by a shadowy creature Baal implied was the Great Darkness. Appearance Minerva has short blonde hair, partially dyed red and put up in two buns, blue eyes and light skin. She formerly wore a red military jacket and large, round tinted glasses.Now, she seems to favor short pants, large t-shirts, and goggles. When performing, she wears a pair of owl-like wings. Relationships Ananke Minerva previously followed Ananke's instructions and was comforted by her about her impending death. She later went against Ananke, having discovered that she had been deceiving them. As of Issue 33, she seems to have been still receiving influence from her.Later it was revealed that both she and Ananke were the same person,when the Recurrence begins and the Gods are reborn another younger version of Ananke is created a new "Minerva" having her mind and consciousness split between them both during this period and then reuniting upon one of them dying,this method being her way of cheating death.The both of them have been shown working together since the Second recurrence in order to undermine/manipulate the other Gods and continue on her cycle of life,death and rebirth. Baal Of all the gods, Minerva is closest to Baal, who is very protective over her. Baal is now her guardian.However with the revelation of who Minerva truly is it is likely that Baal now hates and Loathes her for manipulating him for so long. Minerva's parents Minerva was exploited by her parents, who used her status as a god for financial gain. Despite this, Minerva seemed to care deeply for them, and was horrified when they were killed.Later it was revealed that Minerva didn't really care for her Parents,With them not even being her actual biological relatives and are simply a couple she had happened upon, trying to find a telephone in order to call her older self,and later used them and their deaths to manipulate the other Gods. The Morrigan As Minerva learned more about the nature of Ananke's plans, she became closer to The Morrigan, eventually helping her escape and joining http://wicdiv.wikia.com/Persephone side against Ananke. This relationship mirrors the one she had in the 1920's Recurrence with the Morrigan. Powers & Abilities *The same powers of Ananke *'Force Generation': She has been shown to generate and manipulate an extremely powerful force that she used as a force blast/push to cripple Brunhilde to the point of hospitalization. The nature of this ability is unknown but it appears wind-based. *'Performance': She has been seen performing but the nature of her performances is relatively unknown.However later revealed to have been fake, as she instead had the Valkyries perform in secret for her.as in the course of her existence lost the ability to Perform as stated by her. Possessions *'Owly' - Minerva owns a robotic owl named Owly granted to her by Woden, which she insists is a "prototype Owlphone from a Silicon Roundabout start-up", later revealed to be one of Woden(Mimir) creation.Issue 4 It possesses various functions: **Video recording and projection **Imagery/hologram projection **Teleportation; even to the Underground, something only underworld gods were thought to be able to do **Pinpointing Minerva's location **Flight via its mechanical wings Past Recurrences 3120s BC Recurrence Minerva is shown in an Egyptian temple surrounded by the bodies of the other Gods of this Recurrence and Ananke. She attempts to conduct the Ritual with three skulls hoping for it to work with only three but instead her own head was used as the missing sacrifice,with her body disintegrating in pink flame/sparkles as a result. 3030s BC Recurrence After ninety years have passed, Minerva is reborn as a young girl on the island of Crete, appearing on a beach in a patch of green grass. Remembering the events of the prior Recurrence, she gouges the skin on her face with her nails, while stating, "Never again."And later seemed to have killed/removed the head of the incarnated Persephone of this Recurrence. 450s Recurrence Minerva appeared in the 450s Recurrence. Ananke claimed Minerva was lost searching for the Library of Alexandria, but Lucifer claimed Ananke was responsible. Minerva most likely survived and killed the previous Minerva taking on Ananke's persona following the disposal of Lucifer's body in the Tiber. 1830s Recurrence An unseen Minerva was most likely part of this Recurrence, arriving in Lake Geneva following the attempted resurrection of Hades and the departure of the Creature. She would have conducted the Ritual and gained Ananke's persona. 1920s Recurrence Minerva appeared in the 1920s Recurrence. She arrived on Lucifer's island alongside Woden and Morrigan. She is treated as a young child by the other Gods who attempt to shield her from the murders that are occurring on the island. Once the Darkness Plan is revealed, she goes to the lighthouse alongside the other Gods to confront Woden, Set and Baal. In the ensuing chaos, she kills Set as revenge for murdering Morrigan. Later the same night she appears to kill herself in an explosion triggered jointly with the three other remaining gods, Amon-Ra, Susanoo, and Amaterasu, at Ananke's prompting. Minerva survives, shielding herself from the godly powers of Amaterasu. Susanoo also survives, but his head is removed by Minerva and sent to a crypt below Lucifer's mansion, where she and Ananke then walk to. The heads of the Morrigan, Set, and a previously unseen Persephone are sitting on an altar, with Susanoo's head in the middle. Ananke feebly protests against Minerva enacting the ritual. In response, Minerva blows up Ananke's head, killing her before she enacts the ritual, sacrificing the heads of the Gods and endowing her with a power manifested in lightning and skulls appear in her eyes. Her persona as Ananke is established. This Minerva would be the one who conversed with Robert Graves in the 1940's, which would have made her 30 or 40 at the time. Mythology Minerva appears to be based on the Roman goddess of wisdom. Maybe. We don't know. Ever since #33, we've been kinda running around crazy. Charlie, get back here with those files on Baphomet's abs. I mean it, Charlie. Quotes Dialogue }} Trivia *Minerva's costume is based on a theme of military-style uniforms in pop culture which have been worn by acts such as The Beatles, The Libertines, My Chemical Romance, Queen, and The Manic Street Preachers.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #4 *Minerva's style is also inspired by Jason & The Argonauts. *The 1920s Minerva is fashioned as a "French Revolution Shirley Temple."The Wicked + The Divine: Dress to Impress Appearances References Category:Characters Category:450s Pantheon Category:1920s Pantheon Category:2010s Pantheon Category:Gods